fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukisasu
Category:Eevee-Chan |name = Tsukisasu|kanji = 突き刺す|rōmaji = Tsukisasu|alias = The Blue Blade of Death (死のブルーブレイド, Shi no burūbureido) "Sukie" (すき, Suki)|race = Human (Formerly)|gender = Male|age = 400+ (Chronologically) 19 (Physically)|hair = Navy Blue|eyes = Cyan|blood type = |affiliation = Tartaros Fairy Tail Guild (Ruse)|mark location = Middle back; Concealed (Tartaros) Left temple (Fairy Tail)|base of operations = Cube II Magnolia|relatives = |weapons = The Devil's Fang (悪魔の牙, Akuma no kiba|height = 5'11 (Human) 10'0 (Etherious Form)|japanese voice = Ryōta Ōsaka|english voice = Bryce Papenbrook (Human Form) Josh Grelle (Etherious Form)|weight = 165 lbs (Human) 379 lbs (Etherious Form)|birthday= |previous affiliation = |occupation = Dark Mage Mage (Ruse)|previous occupation = |team = Seilah Squad The Blue Dragons (Ruse)|previous team = N/A|partner =Seilah Yui Sakai (Ruse) Kira (Ruse)|previous partner = |status = Active|magic = Sword Magic Darkness Magic Rainbow Fire Mimic Territory|curse = King of Thieves (via King of Thieves)}} Tsukisasu (突き刺す, lit. Impale) was born around the same time as Zeref, a few years older than the Dark Mage. Friends with the Mage until the day Zeref went berserk, Tsukisasu was a human boy living under the roof of an father who turned abusive after his mother's passing. He is a highly accomplished Dark Mage, having continuously increased in power over the years, learning many forms of Magic before the unfortunate day Tartaros got a hold of him, and turned him into the world's first Artificial Etherious Demon. Appearance Tsukisasu has messy, jet-black hair, with a faint dark blue tint, that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. While in his human form, Tsukisasu exhibits a number of physical traits that hint at his Demonic nature, such as prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. However, after being transformed into a Demon, he also gains prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears, as well as a black, fur-tufted tail just above his hips, described as adorable by some of his fellow guildmates. As for his Etherious form, however, Tsukisasu's is a humanoid demon that stands over two meters tall, possessing a fair complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance. His body is well-built with a muscular torso, thick neck, and toned arms and legs. Though his default form is humanoid in appearance, he possesses several features that are decidedly more demonic, including sharp-clawed hands and a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head. Tsukisasu also possesses two large bat-like wings that span several times the length of his body when unfurled, though he does not require them to fly, and usually keeps them hidden inside of his body. His outfit consists of a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns. Personality He also has a soft-spot for the animals of Earth Land, going out of his way to attack a Mage for endangering a pack of small, cat-like creatures. It should also be noted Tsukisasu also has a rather intimate and devious side, as he has been known to have romanced various people, surprisingly both men and women, to get what he wants. His romances have even stemmed into members of various Guilds, the Magic Council and even his own Guild, Tartaros. However, he also seems to have a rather psychotic side to him when he is pushed too far. One example of this was when he was battling a minor Dark Guild, acting under the disguise of a Fairy Tail member, and one of the members insulted him and seemed to know his secret, as he was about to speak it out loud. This drove Tsukisasu over the edge, causing him to kill said Dark Mage, and defeat the rest of his guild, leaving his temporary team in bewilderment and surprise. Tsukisasu's real personality, however, could not be more different than he portrays himself as, within Fairy Tail. The real Tsukisasu is as cruel and monstrous as a Demon could ever be, with a kill total in the mid-thousands, and still continues to rise. He even consumes some of those he kills. His rage is known infamously amongst the Demon community, especially by his guildmates in Tartaros, with even Seilah remarking that Tsukisasu, going by his full wrath alone, is a force to be reckoned with. Despite his dark secret, Tsukisasu actually has quite a protective and supportive personality in regards to the Fairy Tail guild, even though his membership is actually a ruse. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights (which are usually caused by strong emotions) but is actually kindhearted. However, this could be considered to be entirely a facade; Tsukisasu's mission is to infiltrate and destroy the "supporting pillars" of the guild. In a way, his aims are similar to that of Natsu Dragneel in regards to Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages, and Lyon Vastia in regards to Deliora (before it's demise on Galuna Island): as he wishes to both eliminate, and surpass his former friend, the most evillest force of all: Zeref. He also has formed a trusting relationship with his Guild Master, Seilah and is utterly dedicated to pleasing the female Etherious, the sole reason he agreed with her orders to infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild. Tsukisasu even refers to her with the respectful honorific "''-chan''". History Tsukisasu was born over 400 years ago, about 4 years before the birth of the evil Mage Zeref. The two were friends from childhood, however. They grew up training in the use of various Magic in a Magic Academy, with Tsukisaya being the better student, however Zeref was starting to train in more volatile and dangerous magic. Soon enough, Zeref inadvertantly killed everyone at the academy after becoming cursed by Ankhersam, the God of Death. However, Tsukisasu survived the incident somehow, leading to Zeref taking him for experimentation in later years; keeping him as a human pet until he thought the time was right. A few years later, an adolescent Tsukisasu broke free and battled Zeref, but at the price of the two ended up wiping out their entire hometown during their titanic battle, ending it as a draw and the pair going their separate ways. However, when Tsukisasu reached nineteen years of age, he accidentally stumbled upon a Book of Zeref and read it, inadvertantly activating a ritual that cursed Tsukisasu to become immortal; which Zeref felt. Shortly after creating the demons of Tartaros, Zeref sent them on their first task; to hunt Tsukisasu down on his orders. Upon capturing him after a very long, extreme battle, the Etherious Demons turned him into an Artificial Etherious with a long, and very painful process, as they lacked the machinery that will have in X791, leaving Tsukisasu with only a partial human form; with long canines, pointed ears and a tufted tail. They also used the process to hypnotise Tsukisasu and wipe out most of his humanity, essentially enslaving him to Tartaros for centuries to come. From then on, his mind had been twisted into that of a bloodthirsty demon, and for decades, centuries even, Tsukisasu travelled around Earth Land assassinating assigned targets, slaughtering entire cities, and even consuming victims in his madness, eventually leading to him becoming known as The Blue Blade of Death. Although at the same time he was killing dozens, hundreds, thousands of both innocent and tainted people, he had been wandering Earth Land in search of Zeref in order to kill the Dark Mage, until he discovered Fairy Tail by a chance encounter with Natsu Dragneel in X779. Becoming a member, he originally planned to use the guild to find and kill Zeref, however recently, his ideals have began to change as he becomes more and more like a family with the rowdy guild. A year or so, Tsukisasu met a lone Mage named Yui Sakai and invited her into Fairy Tail, which she accepted. As time went by, he, Yui and her Familiar Spirit Kira become one of the most powerful teams in Fairy Tail, all while Tsukisasu kept his other side a secret, continuing his mission. Synopsis Recently, Tsukisasu has been going around Fiore with his real Master and partner, Seilah, and exterminating various guilds in the night that could pose a future problem to the plans of Tartaros. Curse, Magic and Natural Abilities King of Thieves (盗賊の王 呪法, Tōzoku no ō): This Curse was artificially added to Tsukisasu's capabilities during his transformation into a Demon. It allows him to, when making physical contact with another Mage or Demon, absorb their lifeforce, soul and even their Magic and Curse power, respectively, which adds onto his own, thereby increasing his own amount of Power. Hence the name of the Curse. However, it should also be noted that it has a different effect against Etherious Demons: Tsukisasu actually gains said Demon target's Curse, however he has only used it once (albeit accidentally), which was quite recently after a training spar with fellow Tartaros member Kyoka prior to her death. The full extent of this Curse was shown when Tsukisasu was even able to take on the appearance of someone he killed by absorbing every ounce of Magic Power, Soul, and Life-Force from their body. *'Enhancement' ((強化, Kyōka): Enhancement allows the user to alter to make a target stronger. However, those who cannot withstand the Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. A known survivor of the Curse is Minerva Orlando, the former strongest Mage of Sabertooth. The user is also able to use the Curse to strengthen themselves, increasing their power every second without a limit. This feature, however is a personal taboo for Tsukisasu, refraining from using it in front of his "new guild". Sword Magic: A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user (the most recurring one of such technique being Erza Scarlet) to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. *'Meteor Blade': By pounding their sword towards the ground, a huge straight-linear explosion is created, covering an immensely large area. *'Dark Sword: Narukami': The user creates a dark wave from their sword, which cuts through everything in its path, even something as sturdy as Gajeel Redfox's Iron Dragon's Scales. *'Blumenblatt': Tsukisasu's variant involves him igniting his sword and then charging at the target, slicing them with his sword from all angles. After these initial strikes, the target then ignites with the flame of Tsukisasu's sword. *'Circle Sword': Tsukisasu's variant is him igniting his sword with various colours of flame, reciting the chant "Dance, my sword, to the melody of death!". He then moves his sword in a circle, generating a ring of slicing force enhanced by fire around him with expands rapidly towards his targets, and leaving his allies unharmed. *'Trinity Sword': The user slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *'Swarming Blade': The user throws their sword in the air and it hovers, multiplying itself dozens, maybe hundreds if the situation calls for it, of times. These swords then propel themselves with insane speed down through the air and towards the opponents. After they impact, they disperse into life, except for the main sword, which returns to its holder. *'Vermilion Sword Strike': The user charges their Magic Power into the sword before leaping skyward and, holding their sword above them as they charge the attack, takes aim at the target. As the user surges down through the sky to the target at immense speed, they hold the sword out in front and are swallowed up by a humongous blazing aura with a shape that resembles a Phoenix, the mythical bird of fire. *'Sonic Claw': Seeing as this spell is done with very, very high speed, it is a rare spell. However, Tsukisasu has the speed required to carry it out. the user dashes towards the target and slashes them from every direction at high speed. *'Pinwheel Katana': The user brings their sword over their head, pouring their Magic Power into its tip. Moving into continuous, high-speed flips, the user forms a literal pinball of death as they tear up the ground during their travels towards their opponent(s), tearing them apart upon impact. *'Rocketing Sword': The user holds one arm out, with their palm facing up and their fingers extended, with the other arm in the same position but pointing at the sky. Their sword then appears between their hands/arms and begins to charge with Magic Power. The user throws their hands forward, and the sword, as the name suggests, rockets towards its target with immensely explosive power. *'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura': The user pours all of their Magic Power into their sword for one attack. This attack discards all of the user's defence for one, massive, full-powered attack. Darkness Magic: Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The colour of this Magic varies on its caster, with Tsukisasu's manifesting as blue. Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. Users such as Simon control the surrounding darkness and shadow, engulfing others and the immediate vicinity into its pitch-black darkness, themselves included. *'Soul Extinction': A spell copied from Mirajane Strauss, which seems to have embodied itself permanently with Tsukisasu. The spell initiates as Tsukisasu focuses his magical power into the space between his hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that is capable of blocking out the sky, and it is powerful enough to defeat even some of the most powerful opponents. *'Evil Explosion': A spell copied from Mirajane Strauss, which seems to have embodied itself permanently with Tsukisasu. With Tsukisasu's version, he holds his hands close together, cupping the air: creating a small orb of dark energy between them. This orb fires a thin beam at the target, which upon impact generates a colossal explosion that wipes out anyone and anything within range. At his peak, this spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy an entire expanse of mountains. *'Dark Capriccio': A spell copied from Brain/Zero, which seems to have embodied itself permanently with Tsukisasu. A beam of darkness is fired from the user's staff (or in some cases, the Mage's hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. With greater skill, however, this spell can be cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting the user greater versatility. *'Genesis Zero': A spell copied from Brain/Zero, which seems to have embodied itself permanently with Tsukisasu. The user first charges green darkness energy on their fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at their foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. *'Dark Vortex': Holding his hands outwards, Tsukisasu charges his Magical Energy into his hands, forming an orb of darkness with a dark blue tint. The orb expands, forming spikes along its exterior, before releasing thousands of similarly-spiked tendrils towards the enemy. These then surround and engulf said enemy, closing in on them and tossing them around like a ragdoll, with the spikes of the tendrils tearing and ripping at the enemy's body. This spell has the potential to kill its target. *'Darkness Breath': This spell is activated by the user charging dark energy and molding it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging their intended target. *'Dark Arrow Strike': Tsukisasu creates a spiralling wave of Darkness in the sky, which rains down hundreds of razor-sharp needles on the intended targets with enough force to create small craters in the ground. Similar in effect and appearance to Jellal Fernandes' Grand Chariot spell. *'Dark Horizon': Tsukisasu generates so much darkness that the full surroundings and horizon are seemingly engulfed by it, and within that darkness; Tsukisasu turns into an (illusory) demonic being, sporting spikes on his spine, huge wings, a bladed tail, and long, clawed hangs with large fangs. His left eye also glows with his signature blue flame as he attacks the opponent physically, before crushing them within the darkness, like an shrinking orb. *'Black Hole': Tsukisasu places his darkness-embued hands flat on the ground and floods it with a carpet of pitch black darkness, which traps the enemies to the ground via their feet. They are then sucked into this darkness, effectively, as a Black Hole. Those who fall victim to full submergence are never seen again. Rainbow Fire (七色の炎, レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia): A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety of colours, with each colour having a particular effect or property. For example, the user can create a blue flame which is cold, a yellow flame which is smelly, a purple flame which can stick to objects, and more flames. This Magic also allows the user to control other flames, giving the user an advantage over other Fire Magic users. However, if the opponent has complete mastery over their fire, then the user's pyrokinesis would not work against the opponent's flame.' *'Blue Fire: A spell in which the user creates blue-coloured fire with cold properties. This type of fire, however, is considered edible to a Fire Dragon Slayer. This is the second-most powerful variant of Tsukisasu's Magic, being able to cause an entire, multi-story building to meet its unfortunate, explosive end with a direct hit. *'Orange Fire': The user creates some orange-coloured fire with stench abilities. This spell was mainly use to render the target immobile. *'Yellow Fire': A spell similar to Orange Fire. The user creates a yellow-coloured flame hovering on their palm, which apparently gives off a strange smell. *'Red Fire': This fire has a similar effect to actual Lava, as it almost instantly melts through most substances it impacts. *'Black Fire': The user releases a torrent of black flames from their hands which, upon hitting a living target, induce hysterical fear in their minds. *'Rainbow Fire': The user combines the different "colours" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". This flame has another effect, unique to Tsukisasu. It activates only when he intends to quickly disable an opponent, however: when this spell impacts, the target feels every existing emotion all at once, while being ravaged with the effects of the multiple colours of fire simultaneously. Mimic: This Magic allows its user to mimic another Mage's Magic and utilize it as if it is their own. This form of Magic appears to be quite peculiar, with even Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion, a spirit with many decades of experience behind her, remarking on its rarity. The specific mechanics behind Mimic are as of yet unknown; Tsukisasu, however, only has to make eye contact with the Mage, and/or witness the Magic in use in order to use it. Although, how many types of Magic he can have at his disposal at a given time is not known, but he has been seen wielding 3 different forms of copied Magic at once. : This Magic is based on the use of one of the caster's eyes, which is usually covered by an eye patch. This Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its as-of-yet unknown effects. Whenever Tsukisasu activates this, his body is laced with a thin blue flame, and he sprouts two small flames on his head reminiscent to horns and his pupils turn from black to blood red, and a vast amount of Magic Power is released. Hades claimed that it was used to show opponents the depths of Magic, which is a realm that surpasses their imagination. It is also stated to be a way for the caster to reach The One Magic world with Zeref's awakening. This Magic can be deactivated by simply closing the eye using the Magic. However, Tsukisasu is a unique case: he has a two Demon's Eyes, dubbed by the Magic Council and the Wizard Saints as one of the most severe taboos, however luckily for any of his enemies - he has not had to use even just one Eye yet. When both are activated, the scale of his magic power wildly exceeds that of any of the other Mage on the continent, and the ground around him completely shatters a few dozen metres down/away from the sheer amount of force emitted. : It is a unique variation of Eye Magic which allows the user to turn anyone who looks directly into the their eyes into stone. Over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work to its full capacity if the victim has a prosthetic eye, such as Erza Scarlet, because the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free from the stone. The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses. Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): Territory is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of space. The user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe, which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offence, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. Tsukisasu, uniquely, has demonstrated constructs of solid spacial matter for flight via wings, as well as razor-sharp "blades" of matter and so on. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space", and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away. In addition, the Magic can be used to summon a god-like entity that can cause a wide scale of destruction. Tsukisasu, similar to Minerva Orland, speaks the language of the extinct Yakuma Tribe while casting this Magic. Furthermore, on occasion a variety of hand signs are utilized before casting this Magic. (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): This is one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (ヤクマ十八闘神魔法 Yakuma Jūhachi Tōjin Mahō), which were eighteen types of dangerous Magic handed down through the now-extinct Yakuma clan. To cast this Magic, the user moves their arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which they spread their arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. It also appears that this Magic can be used in conjunction with Territory. Demon Physiognomy: Tsukisasu's basic form possesses various demonic features, for both offensive and passive purposes. His pointed ears allow for a much higher sensitivity to vibrations in the air around him, and have also enhanced his hearing leaps and bounds above the likes of a Slayer. *'Pointed Teeth': Tsukisasu's teeth, in human form, are still incredibly sharp, capable of ripping through even bone and solid rock like it were some sort of meat. *'Prehensile Tail': Tsukisasu has a black, tufted tail jutting from his lower back, which is over half the length of his body. The tuft of the tail can be solidified into a razor sharp blade while the main part of the tail can thicken to be more durable. The tail can even extend up to ten metres in order to snatch an opponent. *'Claws': While not immediately noticeable, Tsukisasu's claws are as sharp as any sword, being able to rip through metal like a hot knife through butter. He can also extend them around one foot in length for better swipe reach. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tsukisasu is an accomplished unarmed fighter. He has been witnessed fighting an entire Legal Guild by himself -- an act of self-defence on Tsukisasu's part -- using only his hands and feet, unaided. Master Swordsman: Tsukisasu is a wildly skilled user of swords and other bladed weapons, ranging all the way to the heaviest of battleaxes and warswords. He has also been observed outmatching even S-Class Sword Mages including likes of Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. Tsukisasu's sword swings have been witnessed, similar to that of Erza Scarlet's, to have such pressure behind them that they can slice through multi-inch walls of steel. Enhanced Senses: Self-Explanatory. Master Sensor: He has proven the ability to follow the "feeling" of a particular Wizard Saint's magic from over 100 miles away in order to find Magnolia. Immense Curse Power: The Demonic version of Magic Power. Even for his type of Demon, respectively, he has quite a vast storage of Curse Power, possibly due to the fact he is the only forced-Etherious to be made in the particular way that he was. When exerted, it has a similar effect to the aura from his Magic Power; the aura from Tsukisasu's Curse Power causes everything that is alive within a few metres of him to slowly begin decaying and dying, and if the subject is human, they feel incredible pain before they start to decay too unless they get out of the range, however this uses more of power than Tsukisasu would like, so he is careful when it comes to using it. Immense Magic Power: When he exerts his Magic, Tsukisasu's aura actually the ground starts to crumble, with its debris rising into the air with his flaming aura. His aura manifests itself as wild, bright blue flames. Tsukisasu has enough Magic Power to go up against even the likes of Makarov Dreyar and Jura Neekis for extended periods of time, holding his own until he eventually won the battle. The sheer force of this magic power can bring even the highest S-Class Mages to their knees if they are close enough. *'Monster Aura' (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki); Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Tsukisasu's aura, when exerted to the fullest, has been seen tearing apart the ground around him and inducing nausea and hysterical fear to his opponents who venture too close, and if this much power is exerted continuously, it even incinerates those who are within range, turning them to ash. *'Second Origin': A few centuries ago, Tsukisasu met the original Arc of Time user, and upon winning a bet against them, had his Second Origin unlocked. To this day, however, he has not had the need to use it - a true testament to his sheer level of overwhelming power. Immense Strength: Tsukisasu's strength among the Demon world is classed as elite: he has even been seen physically overpowering a creature multiple stories in height. There was even instance when he even injured an actual Dragon, after entering his Etherious form, with just his bare hands. He has shown the ability to punch even the likes of Natsu Dragneel a few dozen metres away from a point-range. Immense Durability: He has been hit with the full force of the Heavenly Body Magic spell, Sema, and remained standing with enough power left to continue battling. He has also fell from the top of Mount Hakobe, and stood up like it was nothing. He displayed this immense durability by taking various attacks from multiple large Wyverns and only receiving a few scratches, and was still able to perform Yagdo Rigora afterwards. Extreme Speed: He was capable of striking down Racer in battle, when the former was using both his Slowing Magic and his Speed Magic. He has also been seen keeping up with the speed of Mirajane Strauss' Satan Soul: Sitri form with much ease, even having time to think up a strategy to defeat her, all in a good-natured spar of course. A true testament to his speed, however, is travelling hundreds of miles in less than three hours. Etherious Form: Tsukisasu, despite not being a true Etherious from the start, possesses an Etherious Form that he can deploy in order to skyrocket his already-frightening power. This is most likely a result of the method that was used to transform him into a Demon; he was the only human subjected to such a method before it was changed to Tartaros' more recent method, seen with Minerva Orland. *'Boosted Strength': When using his Etherious mode, Tsukisasu's already-god-like strength is even further enhanced, and he has been seen obliterating half a city with just the force of impact. *'Titanic Durability': Tsukisasu's durability, when in his Etherious form, is sent sky-high compared to what it is when he is in his human appearance. He has managed to shake off the strongest attack from the Crash Magic of Gildarts Clive like nothing. *'Flight': The wings that Tsukisasu gains are able to carry him at extreme, barrier-shattering speeds. He is also able to carry up to three people with him in flight. *'Venomous Bite': Tsukisasu's elongated fangs become able to secrete a severe pain-inducing, nerve-destroying venom into his victims that paralyses them just long enough for him to deal the death blow. Equipment The Devil's Fang: This sword was given to Tsukisasu as a reward for completing 100 assassinations in a row while working with Tartaros in his early years as a Demon. The sword is able to change size, from a massive 10 feet long, to a meagre pen-sized object. The sword also only responds to Tsukisasu's touch, meaning no one else is able to wield it against him, or anyone else for that matter. The sword is made of a virtually unbreakable material that was cursed to "heal" from any damage it may receive. It also enhances Tsukisasu's strength ten-fold when he wields it at full size. He is also able to beckon his sword to his hand from quite some distance, as it is "bio-locked" to his signature. Trivia *Tsukisasu's appearance and some minor magic/abilities are based on Rin Okumura of the Blue Exorcist anime/manga series, and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said wiki, for all their hard work. *Tsukisasu's name is the literal translation of the word Impale from the English language.